Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {1} \\ {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-2} \\ {4} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}+{3} & {1}+{-2} \\ {-1}+{4} & {0}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{6} & {-1} \\ {3} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$